


Barking Mad

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headmaster Severus Snape, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Snarry-A-Thon17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: A stuttered spell turns Harry Potter into a dog and Severus take care of him, despite his dislike of the creatures.





	Barking Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to badgerlady for the beta!
> 
> Prompt: A spell goes awry. Professor Potter is an [animal of author or artist's choice] and Severus hates animals. Even when they like to snuffle under his robes and sleep in his bed. Yet again, he's forced to look after Potter in the quest to restore him to human form. Woe is Severus.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " 

" _Rictumsempra!_ "

" _Protego!_ "

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Harry moved through the classroom, adjusting the grip on one student's wand and murmuring encouragement to another as they did their practical exercises. The seventh-year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students had been first-years during the final battle and many remembered watching the dueling combatants from their common room windows. They had been particularly studious when it came to Defense skills since, with half of this class headed for the Auror academy that fall. The weekly dueling class Harry had formed for these students had turned out to be an instant success, with the best students given private tutoring by Filius Flitwick. 

" _Ani_ —um- _cogeretur_!"

His head whipped around at the stuttered spell, his wand still in motion as the bright-blue-haloed white spell light engulfed him. He began to lift his wand, berating himself for being fool, when a wave of intense dizziness made him sway and, suddenly, things around him began to shift. His wand clattered to the floor before things went fuzzy and _grew_!

***~***SS/HP***~***

Thankful it was Friday, Severus strode through the corridors of Hogwarts, the heels of his boots clicking against the ancient flagstone as they marked his progress. It wasn't strange to find himself in the area of the castle which housed the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom; after all, Potter was his least experienced and youngest professor. It was a headmaster's duty to make sure a new professor was settling in, Severus reasoned as he walked in that direction.

Although Potter had become something of a friend since he'd saved Severus, both from death and Azkaban, he had kept Potter at a certain distance. It was easy enough for Severus to bury his own inappropriate feelings while Potter was going through Auror training and starting his predictably rapid rise through the ranks. They had met occasionally for dinner and regularly exchanged correspondence, settling into a relationship that was casual and relatively impersonal. Still, Severus couldn't help wondering what Potter was doing in his personal life, craved it, really. Severus had even renewed his subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ simply to keep up on what he privately thought of as his "Potter Obsession," the delivery owl under strict orders to deliver the newspaper directly to the headmaster's office. 

This plan had served him well, or so he told himself, until Potter had shown up to interview for the newly vacated Defense position. It was then Severus found out Potter had been studying for his Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts as he found being an Auror was "unfulfilling." Personally, Severus knew how it felt to be under constant scrutiny and could imagine the pressure being constantly stared at had on Potter. While Potter hadn't gone into his reasons for leaving a promising career behind, Severus had his suspicions and, after a grueling interview, hired him on the spot.

The loud screech came from the direction of the Defense classroom and Severus rolled his eyes. Every reasonable professor in the school closed their doors during lessons, but not Professor Potter. Severus cringed as the screech seemed to escalate into screaming and shouting. His wand was in his hand as he lengthened his stride and stepped into the classroom, where Severus found the students in a state of chaos. 

Severus spelled a loud _bang_ from his wand, startling the students to silence, just as a small black and tan blur appeared in front of him and launched itself at him, climbing up his body. Barely securing his wand in time, Severus resisted his natural inclination to bat the _thing_ away as it tried to burrow into the front of his robes. Capturing the creature, Severus extended it in front of him, his hands clamped around the frantically squirming fur-covered animal.

His voice was calm and deadly. "What is this?" 

"It's Professor Potter," a Ravenclaw seventh-year told him in a helpful tone.

The creature yipped, as if in agreement, and Severus tightened his grip as the squirming increased. His eyes raked the students with a basilisk-like stare.

"How did this happen?" Severus spat out.

"We were partnered up, Professor—"

"Gryffindor against Ravenclaw—" 

"Defensive shields against mild hexes—"

It seemed the entire class was talking over each other and it made Severus' head pound harder. "Stop! One student step forward and tell me what happened!"

Cunningham, the Head boy, pushed his way to the front of the group. "We were dueling, Headmaster, and Professor Potter was moving among us, like he always does. Everything was fine until I heard someone cast a spell I'd never heard before and the professor was hit by funny kind of spell light. He then shrank into that Yorkie. Oh, and I found this." 

Taking another step forward, Cunningham held out Potter's wand and Severus was forced to wrap an arm around the dog to free up a hand. He gave the Ravenclaw an abrupt nod as he accepted the wand and slid it into a pocket. 

"What color was the spell light, Mr. Cunningham?"

"Sort of bright whitish, but with blue around the edges."

Allowing his eyes to scan the gathered students as he digested the information, Severus couldn't think of a spell that matched the description. "Who cast the spell?"

The only sound was the panting of the creature he was holding and whom Severus was now unconsciously cradling against his chest. Several of the Gryffindors were staring at a blond Ravenclaw girl, who was studying her shoes with great interest. A distant cousin of the Blacks, the girl was studious and quiet, but there'd always been something unsettling about her. Rather like Bellatrix, Severus thought.

"You are all confined to your common rooms until your Head of House says otherwise," Severus snarled at them. "Now, get out!"

The students scrambled to grab their bookbags and gave Severus a wide berth as they fled out the door. Severus watched them with a scowl, waiting until the last one was out, before looking over the room once again. Scowling, Severus looked down at Potter, who had somehow buried his head beneath Severus' robes. When Severus extracted him, Potter wagged his small, stubby tail and surged upward to lick Severus' nose. His glare had no effect as Potter grinned at him, tongue lolling to the side, even as Severus extended his wand.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

Potter seemed intrigued by the silvery doe, yipping at it softly as Severus whispered his message for Minerva and Filius. He would leave it up to the Heads to determine which student had hexed Potter and with what incantation. Severus wouldn't be able to reverse the spell until he knew which had been used. Potter's eyes followed the Patronus as she vaulted gracefully through the wall. 

Severus pivoted on his heel and strode out the door. Potter pressed against his chest, pushing his hind end into the crook of Severus' arm in apparent agitation. Unconsciously, Severus ran his fingers through the tousled hair on the top of Potter's head, which seemed to calm him. Making his way to his office, Severus pondered the problem as the dog remained surprisingly quiet in his arms. Severus wondered if Potter had retained his intellect in this form, as one would during the Animagus transformation, or if he was seeing the world as an animal. 

Stopping in front of the massive desk he'd inherited from Albus Dumbledore, Severus lifted the dog up, turning him around to face him. "You will not use my office or any other indoor space as a loo, Potter. If you must _go_ , I'll have a house-elf escort you outside."

The dog yipped, then lunged forward again to lick the tip of Severus' nose and grinned at him. Almost dropping Potter in surprise, Severus pulled back, his eyes narrowing at the dog. Yes, there was intelligence in those green eyes, despite the furry exterior, and Severus was wary as there was also a fair amount of Gryffindor cockiness. If Potter acted up, Severus would put him in a kennel! He held Potter at arm's length and allowed his mouth to form into a snarl, causing Potter to yelp and his back legs to flail. 

"I see we understand each other."

Severus set Potter down and turned his back in a billow of robes, moving to the large chair behind the desk. He settled himself comfortably, hoping to get some of his paperwork done while waiting on Filius and Minerva. A thick scroll from the Board of Governors sat on top of the pile of correspondence and he began to read. Losing himself in the details of budgets and spending guidelines, Severus worked for half an hour before he felt a tugging at his robes. Looking down, Severus was startled to see Potter using his paws to make a nest in the puddle of his draping robes, turning around twice before lying down.

His first instinct was to snarl at the—Potter, but when those green eyes looked up at him, Severus found he couldn't. He glared at the creature before going back to work. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus watched as Potter lowered his chin onto his forepaws and closed his eyes, little ears standing straight up. He stared at the parchment in front of him without seeing it, trying to figure out why there was warmth invading his chest as he considered Potter and his dilemma. Perhaps, this was an opportunity to show Potter that he could be affectionate without coming across as a besotted fool.

A chime sounded, alerting him to someone coming up the spiral staircase, and Severus frowned until the charmed parchment on his desk revealed that it was Minerva and Filius. A wave of his hand opened the door, inviting them in, and Potter jumped to his feet with a growl. 

"Potter!" Severus snapped, setting down the quill he'd been using. "Behave or I will conjure a kennel for you!"

Filius Flitwick smiled widely as he carefully approached the dog. "Is this really Harry?" 

Potter moved forward cautiously and Severus wondered again how much of _Harry_ remained accessible within the dog's mind. Watching Filius' reaction, Potter moved closer to him, standing quietly as the diminutive professor patted his head.

"Remarkable!" 

"How so?" Severus asked as Minerva leaned down to scratch Potter behind the ear.

"Using _Prior Incantato_ on Miss Burke's wand, the spell she was attempting to cast was one that would compel the subject's Animagus form to appear. However, according to others, she mispronounced the incantation and Harry, here, is the result."

"Are you telling me this is Potter in his Animagus form?" Severus' tone dripped disbelief and scorn, drawing him a sharp look from Minerva. 

"We don't choose our form, Severus," she scolded him. "I assume you have checked him for injury?"

It was all he could do to not squirm in his seat under the gaze of his two former professors. "Potter gave no indication he was in any type of pain," Severus retorted defensively as he cast a silent diagnostic spell.

"Animals feel pain differently, Severus, and have a much higher tolerance than we do."

Potter growled softly at Minerva's tone, backing away from the two and trotting back towards Severus. Effortlessly, he vaulted over the arm of the chair to land lightly in Severus' lap, where he promptly curled up while still keeping a wary eye on the others. Severus' hand settled on Potter's back as he read the runes from his wand, indicating Potter was uninjured. Severus felt momentarily weak with relief.

"So, how do we change him back?" Severus asked as he absently stroked a hand down Potter's back. 

Filius seated himself in one of the chairs across from Severus' desk and Minerva followed. A tea tray appeared on the small table between them, but neither of them reached for it. They exchanged a look before Minerva cleared her throat.

"I'm not sure there is a way to change him back, per se. The spell cast should have momentarily turned him into his Animagus form, in conjunction with a specific potion, and then he should have reverted back."

Filius cleared his throat. "We've no idea what other spells may have been around him at the time he was hit, nor do we know what potions he might have taken which would have affected the magic. Added to the problem was Miss Burke's stuttering at the time she cast and the intent behind it."

"In other words, neither of you is sure how to return Potter to his own body," Severus said in summary. 

"Correct," Filius told him, carefully sipping his tea.

"We also feel that a thorough search of Harry's room is in order," Minerva said, "as it's possible he was using some type of potion that exaggerated the incantation."

Potter shifted in his lap and Severus stroked a calming hand down his back. "Thank you for the suggestion, I will definitely take a look at Potter's quarters."

Filius leaned forward and set his tea cup down as he asked, "How much is Harry aware of, do you think, Minerva?" 

She looked thoughtfully at Potter curled up in Severus' lap, ears up and alert. "It depends on a number of factors, but if this is truly his Animagus form, he will retain most of himself. Harry may be more impulsive, more emotional in this form, but otherwise he'll be aware."

"I must be off, Severus," Filius said, sliding off his chair and standing. "Do let me know if you need any help with Harry."

Minerva also stood, smoothing down the front of her robes, "Call on me as well, if you require any assistance."

Severus held a sigh as the two exited his office. "Cowards," he muttered, picking Potter up and holding him in front of him, again examining his eyes for recognition. "Potter…Harry, if you can understand me, imagine yourself in your own body, your _human_ body, and shift back for me."

Potter lunged forward and licked Severus' nose again, yipping sharply and cocking his head. 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Severus glared at him, before rolling his eyes. "This means a trip to your rooms to ransack them."

Potter barked sharply, his short legs scrambling as he wiggled in Severus' hands. Severus had no intention of chasing Potter, but was surprised by the strength in the small body. He wondered if Potter was all muscle and flesh under the robes he wore. Severus rather missed the days when Potter would show up for tea in denims and a jumper, the cloth hugging his arse and clinging to his thighs. Potter had been the picture of professionalism since he'd joined the teaching staff almost a month ago. It was the decorum that Severus demanded Potter conform to. 

Severus sighed and, tucking the crea—Potter under his arm, swept out of his office. Potter seemed to get agitated as they neared the door to the Defense professor's rooms, off the staff hallway. Using his power as headmaster, Severus bypassed the wards on entrance, only to encounter additional protections Potter had cast. The feel of Potter's magic was familiar now and Severus smirked as he realized he'd used the spell Severus himself had taught him, and easily dismantled them.

Darkness greeted them and Severus frowned, as the dog was wiggling frantically under his arm. With a wave of his hand, Severus lit the torches and closed the door behind him. Leaning down, he set the dog on his feet and straightened up to get his first good look. The room was spartan, even by Severus own uncluttered standards, with a green blanket thrown over the back of the leather couch, and a small pile of books on the low table in front of it, the only signs of occupation. There was an air of disuse to the room which made Severus frown. The dog sat at his feet, surveying the small sitting room area. There was a small kitchenette with several unwashed vials in the sink, a large desk with a clean top, and a hallway leading down to the bedroom and bathroom. 

Moving in that direction, Severus was surprised when Potter followed him. The torches flared as Severus pushed open the door and he was startled when Potter dashed forward towards the bed. With a frown, Severus looked around the room, not surprised to see unadorned walls, a standard four-poster bed, and a wardrobe. On the bedside table, Severus saw there was a half-full vial of a familiar potion, leaning against a picture. Remembering the empty vials in the kitchenette, Severus wondered how often Potter was taking Dreamless Sleep.

He stepped closer to look at the pictures on the bedside table. One of his parents on their wedding day and his best friends at their engagement party were expected, but the small one of Severus himself surprised him. It was a picture of him in profile, his look contemplative, as he stood on the hillside overlooking Albus' tomb, a place Severus often went to think. The first rays of the sun colored the sky behind him and the lack of snow, along with the robes he was wearing, told Severus this picture had just been taken that spring.

Why would Potter have taken a picture of him, especially one which seemed to convey such depth of feelings?

A scratching sound caught Severus' attention and he looked down at the floor where Potter was standing on a magazine. Using his back legs, Potter was trying to push the thing under the bed. Severus bent down and reached for the magazine, his eyes catching a glimpse of a naked man with an impressive erection. Potter growled, snapping at his hand.

Severus snatched his hand back, his curiosity piqued. "Potter! Stop that!"

Potter continued to growl, his legs braced on the centerfold of what looked a porn magazine. 

"Harry! Stop it!" Severus snapped, grabbing Potter around the middle and lifting him up. Potter stared at him, head cocked to one side as if studying him. Severus ignored the look as he reached down to pick up the magazine and set it on the bed. Surprisingly, it was a Muggle gay porn magazine and Severus barely resisted the urge to thumb through it just for another look at the well-endowed man in the centre-fold. With a speculative look at Potter, who had relaxed the instant Severus stepped away from the bed, Severus paused in the doorway to the bathroom, seeing that it was as tidy as the rest of the suite of rooms. Potter looked around as well, as if making sure everything was in its place. The entire situation puzzled Severus and he didn't like puzzles. If the spell was designed to show one their Animagus form, actually a useful distraction during a duel, why hadn't Potter changed back immediately? Was he hit with another spell which locked him into this form? Was he stuck because he didn't know how to transform back? Or did it have to do with the potions in his body, particularly the Dreamless Sleep, which had ingredients that altered brain activities in order to prevent dreams? He reset the wards with a flick of his wand, modifying them slightly so they would allow him in.

"Well Pot—" 

Potter yipped sharply.

"—Harry, it seems as if we have some research to do." 

Scooping Potter up, Severus strode back to his office and climbed the stairs to his private rooms. The protective fields flared as the door swung open automatically at his approach. Ceiling to floor windows allowed in the sunlight and illuminated the room. Sparse furnishings and high ceilings gave the room a large open feeling, one that Severus cherished after all the years he'd spent in the low-ceilinged dungeons. Minerva was the only guest he'd had here other than Potter, who'd insisted on sleeping on the couch for weeks while Severus was recuperating. 

Potter squirmed and Severus quickly set him on the floor. For something weighing half a stone, Potter was surprisingly strong. As he watched, Potter trotted over to the couch and jumped up. Severus' eyebrow disappeared into his hairline as he watched Potter paw at the throw draped over the arm before turning around three times before lying down. 

"Potter!"

If a dog could glare, Potter managed it, and Severus hid his amusement.

"Harry, then, you aren't allowed on the furniture."

Potter gave him a doggie smile, his stub of a tail wagging furiously, before putting his head on his paws and closing his eyes. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, debating how angry Potter would be if he conjured a dog crate and locked him in that.

"Mark my words, Harry, if I find one dog hair on anything…" Severus trailed off when Potter didn't even move. Biting off a sigh, Severus pivoted on his heel and moved to his desk. He paused at the tall bookshelf, his eyes scanning the titles of the old tomes on the top shelf. These were his prized collection of old books which pertained to ancient magics, including Potions. Severus found the one he was looking for and carefully lifted it down. Setting it on his desk, Severus sat down and opened it with care, the old parchment ragged at the edges despite the preservation charms on it. Soon, he was lost in world of old magics.

The sun was hovering just above the horizon when Severus' concentration was disrupted by something tugging at his robes. Looking down, Severus saw Potter had made a nest in his pooled robes at some point and was now pawing at his leg. Seeing he had got Severus' attention, Potter backed up and barked sharply. Severus blinked at him for a moment and Potter barked again as he backed towards the door. The reason became apparent when Potter stared to lift his leg, and Severus was out of his chair in an instant. He scooped Potter up and headed for the steps, using a hidden staircase that led to a private garden. 

Setting Potter on the ground, Severus watched as he scampered towards the nearest bush. Potter looked back at Severus and went around the corner, making Severus wonder, once more, how much Potter understood. When Potter came trotting back towards him, Severus walked to the door and held it open, Potter starting up the stairs with Severus behind him. 

When they reached his rooms, Severus went to freshen up so that he could head out to dinner and Potter followed him. Severus pushed the bathroom door closed as Potter tried to come in with him. He wasn't sure what to make of Potter's behavior as he continued to scratch at the door, while Severus ignored him. Opening the door, Severus almost laughed at the disgruntled look Potter was giving him.

"Come along, Harry," Severus said as he moved towards door. "It's dinner time and I'm sure the students want to make sure I haven't turned you into a toad." 

Potter eyed him for a moment but fell in beside him as Severus made his way to the Great Hall. The hall went silent as Severus walked down the aisle between the House tables, Potter leading the way. It appeared the house-elves had been busy as a small set of steps led up to a place at the table next to Severus' chair, complete with a dog bowl decorated in red and gold. Potter trotted right up to the platform and sat down, by all appearances waiting for Severus to seat himself and signal the start to their meal. 

"No change, I see," Minerva commented as the food appeared in front of them.

"None. Although I do believe he's retained a bit of his intellect, which points to an Animagus transformation."

"If that is the case, then he will have to make the transformation back by himself, won't he?" Filius joined the conversation.

Minerva looked over the top of her glasses. "If this had been a voluntary transformation, I would say yes, but in this case, I'm really not sure." 

"I will continue my research," Severus told them, before tucking into his steak and kidney pie. 

The others followed suit and Severus was thankful for a peaceful dinner, with even the menace sitting on his platform quietly until Severus was done. With a nod to his staff, Severus left the table and opened the door to the rear of the dais, pausing only to ensure he heard Potter following him. Taking the short corridor to the Entrance Hall, Severus pushed open the doors and walked out to view the sunset. He purposely turned his back as Potter headed towards the bushes to tend to his needs. Severus knew the house-elves would take care of Vanishing the waste. 

As Severus watched vibrant colours paint the sky, Potter darted in front of him, chasing after something. It was amusing to Severus to watch Potter in the form of a small Yorkshire terrier run and jump with abandon. Potter could have anything, _anyone_ in this world, and yet, Severus didn't think he'd ever truly seen Potter happy. Handsome, young, wealthy, and famous, but Potter was alone and had chosen to isolate himself at Hogwarts. A conundrum to be sure. Severus continued to watch as Potter ran circles around through the grass, until it grew dark.

"Harry!"

Severus called out as he moved back up towards the huge oak doors. Potter scampered up in front of him and led the way up to his office. The gargoyle moved aside instantly for Potter and Severus scowled at it as he strode past. His office door opened for them as they approached, and Severus warded it behind him before heading up the stairs. There was nothing on his desk that couldn't wait until for tomorrow.

Entering his rooms, Severus took off his heavy robes with a sigh and hung them in the wardrobe in his bedroom. An early night sounded very appealing. Stripping down, Severus automatically moved to the bathroom, where he showered and went through his nightly routine. After drying his hair with a silent charm, Severus retrieved his nightshirt and dressing gown from the back of the bathroom door. Two fingers of whisky in a crystal glass and the book he'd been reading in hand, Severus settled into the corner of the couch, savoring the quiet.

A weight settled in his lap and Severus started, looking down to find Potter curled up in his lap. With his free hand, Severus pushed Potter off his lap. Potter narrowed his eyes at Severus, who sneered back at him. Falling over on his back, Potter bent down and began to lick himself, as Severus watched, flabbergasted. Something inappropriate coiled in him and Severus averted his eyes.

"All right! You can sit in my lap, if you stop _that_!" Severus hissed, lifting his hands.

Turning over, Potter stood, shook himself, and delicately stepped into Severus' lap. He settled in, lying across Severus' thighs, his back against Severus' abdomen. He closed his eyes and appeared to go right to sleep. Severus refrained from rolling his eyes and returned to reading his book, not even aware of when he began to lightly pet Potter's head. Somehow, Potter in his lap was oddly comforting.

Potter woke when Severus closed his book and set it down, jumping down immediately. Severus stood and stretched, extinguishing the torches as he moved towards his bedroom. By the time Severus slid into bed, Potter was already sprawled on the pillow next to him. Severus eyed him, debating whether he had the energy or the desire to toss Potter out of his bed. His mind, unfortunately, conjured up the vision of a very naked, very human _Harry_ waiting for him in bed—

Severus squashed the image immediately and turned on his right side, away from Potter. He thought he would have difficulty falling asleep, it being earlier than he was used to, but Severus went right to sleep. Some time later, Severus awoke to a warm weight pressing against his chest. He'd rolled over on his left side and Potter had burrowed under the covers, curling up against him. It was only his half-asleep state that prevented him from pushing Potter away from him, or so he told himself as he laid a hand on Potter's back and went back to sleep.

***~***SS/HP***~***

Severus was having a lovely dream, Harry's eyes were glued to Severus' face hungrily as he rubbed his nose against Severus' hard cock. Reaching out, Severus threaded his fingers through the tousled hair and stroked the small ears— _small ears_? Eyes popping wide open, Severus realized he did, in fact, have Harry's nose buried in his groin, but he was still in dog form. Groaning, Severus reaching down and wrapped his hand around Harry, hauling him up from beneath the covers.

"That might be a lovely thing to do, _Harry_ , but not while you are in this form!" Severus dropped him on the duvet and sat up. Rubbing his eyes and stretching, Severus threw the covers back and sat up. He made his way into the bathroom, uncaring at that point whether Harry could see the erection tenting his nightshirt. The shower was spelled the perfect temperature and Severus didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around his cock and begin to stroke it. The image from his dream returned and Severus could feel the wet heat of Harry's mouth around him, see the green eyes lustfully watching him as Harry took him to the root. It only took a few strokes before Severus shot his seed onto the tile wall as he climaxed. He didn't even care that Potter the dog sat outside the shower, licking himself obscenely. 

It was a warm, lazy day for the majority of Hogwarts' occupants, with most students studying for the end-of-term exams, OWLs, or NEWTs. Severus worked on the never-ending Ministry paperwork and next term's budget between meals and searching for something that would turn Harry back into his human form. Harry himself seemed content to follow Severus around, often jumping up to curl in Severus' lap as he did his paperwork. It was oddly comforting and Severus often stroked the soft fur as he worked. It was disconcerting to know Potter was locked in that small body and Severus worked late into the nights trying to find something which would change him back. Even taking into consideration the Dreamless Sleep and Pepper-up Potions Severus suspected Harry was over-using, there was no potion to force him back to human form.

The only problems were Harry's overzealous barking and growling when anyone got to close too Severus and then at night. It took Severus several days to determine Harry was not only protective, but possessive as well. He smirked as an over-solicitous seventh-year was chased away as Severus made his rounds one night. The nighttime issues were a little more problematic, as Severus was awoken twice by Harry humping his thigh. It had taken a stern yelling at and a smack to his arse, along with the threat of making him sleeping in his own bedroom, to straighten Harry out. 

By the following Friday evening, Severus was frustrated and irritated, as all his research had been fruitless. Minerva had managed to find an ancient tome on the history of Animagus transfigurations, which did mention several different ways an involuntary transformation could occur; however, it gave little information on how the subjects had reverted to normal. The only note found indicated the person had to _want_ to transform back into their human form. Apparently, there were those who never did, choosing instead to remain animals. Severus hardly felt encouraged as Harry chased Mrs. Norris around the Entrance Hall. 

"Potter!" Severus snapped, walking toward the dungeons as he shook his head. It wasn't as if he didn't actually like having Harry around, especially in his favorite place, Severus' lap, but it would be far more enjoyable in his human form.

A noise to his right had Severus spinning towards it, ready to snarl at the wayward dog. The blow to his head came out of the shadows, taking him completely by surprise. Severus was always on guard for a magical attack, not a Muggle-style assault, slamming into the castle wall, before dropping, stunned, to the floor. 

"Idiot!" hissed a female voice, "can't you do anything right?"

Severus' wand slid into his hand, but it was viciously kicked away by a booted foot. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" 

The magic that washed over him was weak and Severus immediately recognized the caster of the shoddy spell, the Ravenclaw, Burke.

"Magnus! Find that idiot Potter, so that we can finish them both!" Burke spat out and Severus watched as a large, lumbering shape emerged from the darkness. 

Magnus Hennessey, cousin to the Crabbe family, was a Slytherin sixth-year, who was true to form when it came to inbred pure-blood families. Tall, brutish, and not too bright, Hennessey was easily led astray by someone as bright as Burke. However intelligent Burke was, her magic was weak and Severus could already move his fingers as the spell she'd cast began to dissipate. He continued to lie perfectly still, however, not wanting to alert either student of that fact. Burke was not done with him, it seemed, as she kicked him again.

"I can't believe you were so careless, Headmaster," she sneered, twirling her wand as she aimed another vicious kick again. "And to think that the Dark Lord was so easily duped by a half-blood! You should have died instead of him!"

Severus kept his face expressionless as the pointed toe caught him under the ribs. He concentrated on accelerating the weakening of the spell, paying little attention to the pain exploding through him or the insults the chit was spewing.

"—hex that cousin Bella taught me, which I've been dying to try. It's supposed to crush all the bones in the area it's cast on." Burke seemed to pause thoughtfully. "Should I start on your hands and make it painful or start on your skull and just be done with it?"

Hennessey moved to stand by his head as Burke raised her wand and Severus knew he was going to be kicked in the face as Burke cast the Bone-crushing Hex that Bella had favoured. He braced himself as best as he could, drawing on all his reserves in preparation to wrench his head away from danger.

"Enough!" A loud male voice boomed through the narrow corridor. _Harry's_ voice!

Looking up, Severus saw Harry fling his hand out at Hennessey, who flew back into the stone wall away from Severus. Burke whirled at the sound of Harry's voice, only to watch as she went rigid and fall forward onto her face. The next thing Severus saw was a silver flash and then a disheveled Harry on his knees beside him, just as a silent Finite Incantatem released him.

"Severus!" 

Hands ran over him, Harry's magic tingling along his skin as his fingertips gently probed around Severus' temple. Reaching up, Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist and pulled him closer. The fear and concern were obvious in the green eyes, along with something, deeper, warmer: something that made Severus' breath catch in his chest. Severus couldn't keep the hope from his own.

"You're back," Severus stated the obvious gruffly and then winced. "How?"

Harry slid his hand back until it closed around Severus' fingers. "I'm not sure, really. When I saw you were in danger, I couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt and just _changed_."

Severus' hand tightened around Harry's and allowed him to slowly pull Severus into a sitting position. "It's about bloody time—"

"Severus! _Harry_!" 

Poppy Pomfrey came hurrying down the corridor, her wand tip lighting the way. Severus could see Minerva and Filius following behind her and braced himself for the inevitable fussing sure to commence. He rolled his eyes at Harry as Poppy knelt down beside them and Minerva rushed up to scold Harry. With ill grace, Severus surrendered to the mediwitch's attentions, letting Harry and the others deal with the two miscreants.

***~***SS/HP***~***

Harry woke up slowly, smiling as he found himself curled up against Severus' chest. He stretched his legs sleepily, only to have his eyes pop open when he suddenly discovered that he had arms _and_ legs. The memory of what had happened the night before flooded back and Harry started to move away, only to have the arm around his waist tighten its hold.

"I have it on good authority there are no classes today."

Harry smiled at the deep sleep-rough voice, lips moving against his ear. Harry shivered with desire as Severus' hot breath skated over his skin. Severus' hands began to lazily roam over him, his cock twitching with interest as a fingertip played with one of his nipples. They had both been too tired the night before to do anything other than fall asleep, pressed together. Swallowing a groan, Harry pressed back against Severus and rocked his hips. He grinned when he heard Severus moan. 

Severus shifted and Harry was pushed on his back; hungry lips covered his in a searing kiss. Harry slid his arms around Severus' neck and gave himself up to the delicious desire coursing through him. Although he’d experimented some while waiting for Severus to come to his senses, Harry had never experienced a kiss like this. Awareness hummed along his skin and seemed to pool at his groin and Harry felt he could come from Severus’ kisses alone. He gasped as Severus released his lips, only to arch up as Severus left a trail of scorching kisses down his throat and over his chest. Harry thought he’d implode as Severus’ tongue darted into his navel and hands spread his thighs. 

"Fuck, Severus!" Harry gasped, trying to keep the needy whine out of it as the tip of his cock bumped the underside of Severus' chin.

"All in good time, my Harry," Severus murmured before moving down to lap at the tip of his erection. 

Harry moaned as he felt his balls start to draw up before Severus lifted his head. Both were panting and Harry's whole body throbbed with anticipation. Slowly, Severus moved up his body, brushing Harry’s cock with his own. Leaning in, Severus kissed him again and Harry reached up, entangling his fingers into the dark hair framing the man’s face. Harry thrust upwards again, unable to resist as Severus' kiss seemed to devour him. A hand stilled his frantic movements, and the kiss gentled before it ended. Severus shifted over him.

“Harry?”

Severus' voice was tight with desire and need. Harry forced his eyes open his eyes to see a vial of oil in Severus' hand. Harry's breath caught in his chest and he nodded his head, watching as Severus thumbed open the container. Spreading his legs, Harry whimpered impatiently, smiling slightly at the tight control Severus exhibited as he coated his fingers. Moving down the bed, Harry felt Severus' eyes on his face as his rolled back in his head in anticipation as he felt a long finger push slowly into him. Harry planted his feet on the bed and arched up to meet it. A second rapidly joined the first and the slight burn was welcome, as it gave Harry something to focus on. By the time Harry felt a third finger added, Harry was begging Severus to hurry.

"Look at me!"

Severus held Harry's gaze as he lined his thick cock up against Harry's hole and pressed. Harry panted through the initial pain, canting his hips upward to meet Severus' push. Braced on his hands, Severus paused as Harry adjusted before thrusting slowly. It only took a moment before he was fully sheathed. Harry reached up to bring the dark head down for another searing kiss, as he wrapped his legs around Severus' waist. Rocking his hips, Harry silently urged Severus to move, and he could hear a deep groan as Severus lifted his head.

"So tight! Fuck!"

Harry rocked his hips again, impatient as Severus pulled back and thrust deep, his movements slow and measured. The pace was maddening until Severus shifted slightly and stroked over his prostate, sending a jolt of fire along his nervous system. Harry moaned and arched upward, trying to get Severus to speed up his pace. Severus' hands on his hips tightened, his hips snapping forward with a bit more force, but he didn't change his speed. Harry grasped Severus' arms and clenched his muscles tightly and was rewarded with a strangled gasp. Severus faltered before coming up on his knees, hands like steel on Harry's hips, and began pounding into Harry, hard and deep. Severus hit that sweet spot every other stroke and Harry could feel the coil of tension tightening in his belly. Without a single touch to his cock, Harry cried out as his climax slammed into him. Above him, Harry felt Severus gasp and his hard thrusts became erratic until he buried himself deep and emptied himself into Harry.

Harry caught Severus as he collapsed forward, savoring the weight of his lover against his chest, their hearts beating a frantic pace together. As his breathing slowed, Harry nuzzled Severus' ear, sucking on the lobe gently.

"Am I to assume you would not be averse to doing that again?" Severus asked as he moved to one side and stretched out on his back, bringing Harry with him.

Taking advantage of the change in position to lap at one of Severus' nipples, Harry grinned. "As often as I can convince you it's necessary."

"Your friends will think you've gone barking mad."

Harry laughed and lifted his head to see an intense gleam in Severus' dark eyes. "Actually, _my friends_ will be relieved I finally had the nerve to tell you how I felt."

Severus watched him closely. "Would they? And how will they react when they find I reciprocate those—feelings?"

With a sigh, Harry settled against Severus' side, his head resting on Severus' shoulder. "I think I could be comfortable here."

A hand brushed through his hair. "Excellent, as I've already had the house-elves move your things here." 

Harry smiled, slipping into sleep as he felt Severus kiss his forehead, feeling content at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3733118.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1670153.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/975431.html).


End file.
